The present invention relates to brake control apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism which is used in a hydraulic pressure braking system for automotive vehicles to control the braking force applied upon the wheels of the vehicle during turning of the vehicle.
Generally, when a vehicle is executing a turn, an acceleration force is produced in a direction laterally of the vehicle whereby the load of the vehicle body is shifted toward the wheels which are located inwardly of the turning curve. It should be understood that as used hereinafter, the term "inside wheels" is used to refer to those wheels which are located inwardly of the turning curve of the vehicle and in this sense, the term "outside wheels" will refer to those wheels located outwardly of the turning curve.
If, during turning of the vehicle, the same brake force is applied upon the inside wheels and the outside wheels, the inside wheels will undergo a stronger braking force than the outside wheels due to the influence of the load shifting mentioned above. Accordingly, the inside wheels may tend to become locked at an unduly early stage, thereby creating a situation which is not desirable from the standpoint of safe vehicle operation.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a brake control apparatus in which the braking hydraulic pressure applied on the inside wheel or wheels of the vehicle at the time of simultaneous braking and turning of the vehicle is reduced in accordance with the magnitude of rebounding or relative motion of these wheels caused by the above-mentioned load shifting so that locking of the inside wheels at an unduly early stage of the operation of the brake system will be avoided.